Dark Past
by Crikeyawn
Summary: Lors d'une mission en dehors des murs, Eren perd le contrôle de sa forme de titan et cause la mort de beaucoup de soldats. Les conséquences sont nombreuses et tragiques. De plus lorsque le fils des Jäger se réveille, celui-ci demeure tout à fait mutique et ne réagit absolument pas à quoi que ce soit. Noté T pour la violence, mais peut devenir M dans les chapitres à venir.
1. Chapter I : Attack on Titan

**Hey hey ! Voici ma première fan fiction sur Shingeki no Kyojin, en espérant qu'elle puisse vous plaire :). N'hésitez pas à laisser vos petites critiques et conseils, je les accepte avec joie ! Mes phrases peuvent parfois être tordues, donc si vous en repérez une qui n'a pas trop de sens, dites-le moi également. ^^**

**NOTE - Fiction déconseillée aux personnes sensibles. Mais étant donné que vous êtes sans doute là puisque vous connaissez Shingeki, je crois que vous devriez être habitués à la violence... Cependant, si vous cherchez une fiction douce, sans brutalité et avec de l'amour, passez votre chemin, celle-ci n'est pas faite pour vous. Par contre, si vous êtes sadiques et aimez la tragédie, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

* * *

« Eren ! »

Son cri était rempli d'effroi et de détresse, à genoux sur le sol humide de cette journée nuageuse. La scène qui se déroulait juste devant elle était parmi celles qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu avoir à assister. Ses yeux étaient exorbités de panique, essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler l'épouvante qui la submergeait. Là, devant elle, cet ami dont elle venait d'hurler le nom se déchaînait contre ses propres compagnons. Le regard de celui-ci était dépourvu de la moindre émotion. Il se contentait de suivre ses cibles des yeux afin de pouvoir approcher son bras vers eux, de les empoigner fermement de sa main titanesque, et de les condamner à jamais en leur arrachant différentes parties vitales ou en les avalant tout entier.

Le mélange du liquide écarlate de ses victimes glissait de ses dents jusqu'à son menton, où des gouttes tombaient à intervalles réguliers sur le sol. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux une froideur sans égal. Il n'avait aucune pitié contre les siens. Aucun hurlement sauvage ne sortait plus de sa bouche, le rendant ainsi encore moins vivant et plus terrifiant. Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, ce n'était plus qu'un titan ordinaire et cruel. Elle le savait, il n'y avait plus rien d'humain à cet instant-là chez lui.

Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était qu'il retrouve sa forme d'origine, que tout s'arrête, que tout rentre dans l'ordre dès maintenant. Mais cela était impossible, elle le savait bien. C'était trop tard. Si seulement elle pouvait s'approcher suffisamment pour déloger son ami de l'emprise de cette chaire répugnante qui engloutissait son corps peu à peu de plus en plus ! Mais ces étincelles chaudes comme de la braise et cette fumée brûlante qui englobaient le titan l'en empêchaient. Elles empêchaient chacun d'eux de parvenir jusqu'à sa nuque, ou même de l'atteindre un minimum.

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ni elle, ni le caporal Levi. Ce dernier laissait d'ailleurs de plus en plus d'injures lui échapper, visiblement dépassé par ce qui semblait se produire.

De nombreux soldats de la légion de scoutisme, rassemblés afin de mettre à bien une mission qui tournait à présent au carnage, se faisaient petit à petit dévorer ou écraser non pas seulement par le titan humain mais aussi par une horde d'autres titans également présents. Ils avaient sans doute tous été attirés par l'attroupement désordonné. La situation présente ne pouvait pas être plus désespérée. Cela ne faisait pourtant pas plus de quelques minutes que tout avait été hors de contrôle. Mais on pouvait déjà entendre les hurlements de détresse des hommes se multiplier ; il s'agissait d'un véritable cauchemar.

Le chef de la troupe, Erwin Smith, avait une expression froissée et dure, ne laissant pas paraître une grande partie de ses émotions. Tout comme la plupart d'entre eux, il tentait d'achever le plus de titan indésirable possible sur son passage. Voyant rapidement que tout était malheureusement peine perdue pour ramener le titan humain à la raison et, qui plus est, que plus en plus de ses soldats se faisaient décimer inutilement, il lança un regard en direction du caporal. Ce dernier avait déjà ses yeux posés sur le commandant. Ils hochèrent communément la tête. Ils savaient tous deux où l'autre voulait en venir, et étaient vraisemblablement du même avis.

« On se replie ! »

L'amie dudit Eren frissonna à ces mots. Elle fixa celui qui venait de les prononcer, le commandant de la troupe, avec des yeux menaçants et implorants à la fois. Le concerné la remarqua, mais garda son sérieux et ne sourcilla pas un instant. Il était décidé. La jeune fille perdit immédiatement son calme, et était décidée à ne pas se plier aux ordres.

Le reste des anciens membres de la cent-quatrième brigade d'entraînement était ici et là, dispersés sur le terrain. Aucun d'eux n'avait visiblement été touché sévèrement. Ils étaient pourtant tous à bout de souffle et tout aussi abattus les uns que les autres. Eren était également leur ami, et lorsqu'ils entendirent l'ordre lancé, l'idée de l'abandonner ne leur plaisait pas non plus. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas pour autant permettre à ce que leur ami fasse davantage de victimes en restant là. De plus, aucun titan dit « normal » ne semblait se retourner contre lui. Il n'y avait donc aucun souci à se faire quant à sa survie, étant par ailleurs dans une forme particulièrement puissante.

Cependant, la meilleure amie du titan humain n'était absolument pas de cet avis-là. De ce fait, elle s'apprêtait à accomplir une action totalement dépourvue de sens. Dès qu'elle nota le changement de direction des montures du groupe, prêts à décamper, elle agit. Elle était tout simplement incapable de le laisser là. Alors, elle se jeta précipitamment droit sur le titan dans un espoir vain, continuant d'hurler le nom de son compagnon. Celui-ci ne se retint pas, et l'emprisonna dans sa main en plein vol.

Le choque de la percussion contre sa poigne risqua de rompre le souffle de la jeune fille. Mais elle ne lutta pas contre la douleur. Elle se contenta de regarder le titan droit dans ses yeux éteints, et de répéter inlassablement son nom, cette fois-ci plus faiblement qu'auparavant. Ses pupilles étaient humides. Elle lui suppliait, presque en un murmure, de revenir. Sa respiration se bloqua alors, pendant que ses os se brisaient sous la pression et la chaleur de la main du titan. Étonnamment, ce dernier ne dirigea pas tout de suite sa proie jusqu'à son énorme mâchoire. Il semblait trop occupé à la serrer de plus en plus fort entre ses doigts flambants, ne détachant pas son regard de ce visage crispé, proie à la souffrance.

Au même moment, les autres compagnons d'Eren et de la jeune fille avaient tous été alarmés par l'appel soudain que cette dernière avait lâché. Plusieurs d'entre eux lui firent écho, en criant à leur tour le nom de l'adolescente insouciante. L'un d'eux s'était alors aveuglément précipité à son secours, inquiet du sort qu'elle encourrait. Un autre encore lança le nom de celui qui venait tout juste de partir plus vers une mort certaine qu'autre chose. Alors poussé par la crainte de le laisser s'en aller seul, il s'élança à ses côtés.

Emporté malgré lui, il se mit à éviter un bon nombre de titans aux côtés de son ami, se servant ensemble de leur équipement tridimensionnel. Pourtant, ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux à une certaine distance de leur point d'arrivée, dès qu'ils sentir la fumée flamboyante agresser leurs pupilles.

Ils se mirent à l'abri des autres titans, perchés en haut d'arbres encore miraculeusement intacts. Ils fixaient, sans voix, l'horrible tableau qui constituait leur impuissance. Depuis de nombreuses fois en quelques minutes, ils étaient incapables de faire quoi que ce soit. Ils se sentaient entièrement inutiles pendant que devant eux, l'une des leurs était grandement en danger de mort.

Le commandant, le caporal et les amis restant de la jeune fille qui n'avaient pas encore fui observèrent la scène de loin à peine quelques instants. Plusieurs de ces derniers auraient voulu les poursuivre à leur tour, mais la terreur qu'ils ressentaient paralysait leurs membres.

Puis, peu à peu, l'avancement des titans indésirables commença à s'espacer de moins en moins. Ils savaient que plus longtemps ils resteraient planter là, plus cela deviendrait périlleux pour chacun d'entre eux. L'un de ces titans n'avait plus qu'à subitement se mettre à courir imprudemment vers eux et beaucoup risquaient de laisser leur vie en quelques secondes. Finalement, Erwin ordonna à ce que les deux qui s'étaient rapprochés d'Eren et de son amie reviennent sur-le-champ, pendant que toute la troupe rebroussait chemin à grands galops.

Les concernés hésitèrent, affolés de rester autant que de devoir partir. Soudainement, quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. Un hurlement rauque retentit d'entre les arbres déracinés et empourprés environnants. L'hurlement du titan humain. En même temps qu'il poussait son cri, il écarta lentement ses doigts de sa prise, sans aucune raison apparente. Il n'avait jusque-là fait que toiser avec insistance sa victime du regard, mais pourtant, c'était comme s'il y avait eu un déclic qui l'avait réveillé brusquement. Ses deux mains se déplacèrent jusqu'à sa tête, la serrant rudement comme si une atroce douleur le submergeait à cet endroit-là.

Attirés par ce cri soudain, quelques soldats de la troupe retournèrent la tête en direction de la scène. Malheureusement trop occupé à détaler sans laisser leur vie leur échapper, ils ne ralentirent pas leur rythme et laissèrent les deux anciens membres de la cent-quatrième brigade s'en charger. Bien que certains furent très peu enthousiasmés à ce sujet.

Au même moment, le corps inconscient de la jeune fille chutait de manière menaçante en direction du sol. Heureusement, l'un des deux compagnons présents se hâta pour rattraper celle qui avait un peu plus tôt constitué la cible de l'instinct meurtrier du titan. Le sauveur avait des cheveux bruns cendrés dégradés courts et de petits yeux brun clair intenses. Il possédait un visage plutôt large dont quelques mèches de cheveux retombaient sur son front. Ses traits se détendirent légèrement au moment où ses bras purent soutenir l'amie du titan. Malgré tout, l'état de celle-ci avait l'air de l'inquiéter, puisqu'elle ne réagissait pas. Bien heureusement pour celle-ci, la main du titan n'était pas la partie qui avait été la plus chaude de son corps. Elle s'en sortirait donc sans brûlures frappantes.

À cet instant précis, l'autre garçon le rejoignit, pendant qu'ils restaient tous deux à une certaine distance du danger. Lui avait un visage rond encore enfantin encadré par des cheveux blonds, accordés avec des yeux bleus calmes. Il était vraisemblablement plus petit que son ami, mais avait également un air plus intelligent. Son regard était posé sur la fille évanouie.

Quant au géant, lorsque sa voix sembla sur le point de se déchirer, celle-ci s'arrêta tout à coup. Sa bouche béante monstrueuse laissa paraître jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Le regard convulsé, il donnait l'impression d'être à l'article de la mort. L'éclat de sa peau ardente s'estompa lentement, et une quantité importante de fumée s'échappa de sa nuque. Il s'écroula instantanément. Cependant, tout resta silencieux. Pas la moindre silhouette humaine n'apparut, comme aurait pu le croire les deux amis ébahis. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils avaient cru tout peine perdue. Mais maintenant, tout était différent. L'espoir était réellement de retour parmi eux. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds prit le premier l'initiative de se rediriger vers leur ami perdu. De son côté l'autre garçon s'occupait de se placer en sécurité avec la jeune fille.

Le jeune garçon eut du mal à dégager Eren du tas de chair calcinée. Il dût s'aider de ses lames d'équipement tridimensionnel pour réussir à l'y faire émerger le plus vite possible. Mine de rien, des titans se dirigeaient sans patience vers la dépouille, et par ailleurs vers lui et son ami. Pour cette raison, il fut forcé de sectionner bras et jambes de son camarade qui avaient une fois de plus fusionné avec sa forme de titan. Tout le côté gauche du corps de celui-ci avait été complètement ravagé. Sa peau avait en partie fondu à cause de la chaleur et sa mâchoire inférieure avait quant à elle été arrachée ainsi qu'une partie de sa langue. À cause de cela, Eren donnait peine à voir. Mais le plus lamentable dans tout cela était le flot de larmes qui coulait librement sur ses joues meurtries. Ses yeux étaient à peine ouverts, le moindre signe de vie ne s'y reflétant pas. Il n'était pas conscient, et ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Si son ami n'avait pas eu connaissance de sa capacité de régénération, il aurait aussitôt cru en sa mort. Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de se sentir accablé face à son état déchirant.

L'adolescent s'empara tant bien que mal du corps ensanglanté de son ami, dont déjà quelques nuages de vapeur s'échappaient, et se pressa de rejoindre son partenaire. Coude à coude, ils tentèrent de rejoindre leurs montures laissées à l'abandon et de rattraper le groupe le plus vite possible sans la plus grande des facilités. Rongés par l'anxiété, ils poursuivaient leur fuite le cœur gonflé d'espérance.

* * *

**Alors, vos premières impressions ? Ce chapitre pourra paraître assez flou pour pas mal de personnes, donc demandez-moi si vous avez mal compris quelque chose ou s'il y a des incohérences avec mes propos. Par la même occasion, cela me permettra d'éclaircir certains points qui en auront besoin. ^^ Mais ce premier chapitre est de toute manière fait à ne pas être précis. De ce fait, il y a d'autres choses que vous ne comprendrez sans doute pas ; et cela sera normal. Ah et, sinon, les prochains chapitres risquent d'être aussi plutôt violents, et certainement plus. Enfin, pas les prochains-prochains-tout-proches... Entre le troisième et sixième chapitre disons ! ;)**


	2. Chapter II : Wounded

**Me revoici, avec un peu de retard malheureusement... J'ai dû réviser, puis passer mon brevet blanc, d'où le manque de temps pour écrire rapidement. D'ailleurs, je pense que ce sera encore assez longtemps comme ça, le brevet en lui-même étant proche. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous paraîtra pas trop barbant, l'action n'y étant pas vraiment présente. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, pour continuer j'avais besoin de rédiger ce chapitre de cette manière ^^'... Bonne lecture à vous malgré tout !**

**Vava - Tout d'abord, je tiens spécialement à te remercier d'avoir pris la peine de m'écrire ce premier commentaire qui représente énormément à mes yeux. Pour Levi, je suis désolée, mais je ne pourrais pas vraiment l'intégrer en tant que personnage principal par exemple, si c'est ce que tu aurais aimé. Sinon eh bien, j'avais dans tous les cas l'intention de lui donner un rôle spécifique ^^ Par "mettre du texte", tu veux parler des dialogues ? Encore une fois, il m'est impossible d'en mettre justement parce que tu me l'as demandé, particulièrement pour les tous premiers chapitres. En fait j'ai l'habitude de donner plus d'importance aux descriptions qu'aux dialogues dans un premier temps pour poser les bases de mes fictions. Dans tous les cas, ce chapitre-ci en comporte déjà plus :). Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil de ta part ! Et merci aussi pour tes quelques conseils ! :D**

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

* * *

Elle était face aux rayons du soleil qui s'infiltraient depuis la fenêtre toute proche d'elle, demeurant ainsi un moment les yeux à demi clos. Tout son univers lui semblait encore voilé par les brumes du sommeil. Une grande partie de ses membres, envahie par la douleur, l'interpellait obstinément afin de l'interroger quant à la raison de cette souffrance.

De fins draps d'un blanc terne la recouvraient, reposée sur un oreiller de même teinte. Rassemblant lentement l'ensemble de ses pensées, elle ne détachait pas son regard des rideaux de soie pure qui ondulaient gracieusement au souffle d'une brise légère. Elle finit par lentement se redresser, de manière à être assise devant le calme angoissant qui enveloppait la pièce.

Sans avertissement, le souvenir des événements passés lui revint en un flash soudain. Son corps tout entier tressaillit d'effroi. Elle chercha précipitamment à quitter son lit, en dépit des cris que lui lança son corps mutilé. Néanmoins, la tête lui tourna immédiatement, et elle s'écroula brutalement contre le parquet. Le sang se précipita instantanément dans ses oreilles, avant même qu'elle puisse être en mesure de se remettre de ses émotions.

Elle resta plusieurs instants dans cette position, tentant de toutes ses forces de se remettre de son malaise. Des secondes, puis des minutes passèrent, sans doute, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Le combat qu'elle menait contre son corps et son esprit terrorisé était la seule chose qui lui importait. La jeune fille ne parvenait à se résoudre d'abandonner sa lutte, afin de ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience. Sa salive se mit à envahir l'intérieur de sa bouche, pendant que des haut-le-cœurs la secouait avec persistance.

À ce moment-là, le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds apparut à l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il écarquilla des yeux en apercevant son amie souffrante effondrée au sol.

« Mikasa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », s'exclama-t-il aussitôt.

Il avait une expression inquiète et surprise à la fois sur son visage. Dans un premier temps la concernée se contenta de dévisager le garçon hébété de son regard perçant, toutefois un peu étourdi.

N'attendant pas de réponse immédiate, celui-ci s'approcha hâtivement à ses côtés, dans l'attention de lui apporter son aide. Il passa son bras autour de son cou, pour pouvoir la remettre sur ses pieds avec plus d'aisance. Enfin, il l'aida à regagner en quelques pas son lit sans danger.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ? », s'enquit-il, un peu soucieux.

Mikasa ignora sa demande, se rallongeant sans enthousiasme sur son matelas. Elle lui lança plutôt d'un ton rude masqué par la douleur, légèrement anxieuse :

« Où est Eren ? »

Pris de court alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à son chevet, le garçon eut l'air d'hésiter, ne sachant pas tout de suite comment répondre. D'abord, il détacha son regard de l'adolescente et se mit à la place à scruter le sol, pensif. Ensuite, il redirigea son attention vers elle, mais n'arriva pas à soutenir ses yeux interrogateurs. Enfin, de nouveau le regard collé à terre en s'installant sur une chaise juste à côté d'elle, il remua des lèvres.

« On a réussi à le ramener avec nous. »

Sa voix manquait d'assurance. Pourtant, les yeux de Mikasa s'élargirent de surprise, puis scintillèrent aussitôt de joie. Eren était revenu avec eux ! On ne l'avait finalement pas laissé derrière ! Un sourire eut presque fait d'apparaître sur son visage. Elle faillit en oublier ses sensations désagréables. Mais malgré tout, elle nota bientôt la voix peu joviale qu'avait laissée échapper son ami d'enfance. Elle fixa longuement le jeune garçon, laissant ainsi un silence pesant s'établir. Les douleurs continuaient à la torturer. Cependant, elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. De cette manière, ignorant son épuisement et les blessures qui affligeaient son corps endolori, elle poursuivit.

« Armin… Où est Eren ? », insista-t-elle alors.

Son aspect subitement sérieux et imperturbable, pourtant si habituel, déstabilisa le garçon.

« Eren est inconscient. », répondit-il avec indécision, toujours les yeux au sol.

La jeune fille ne sourcilla pas, et continua à regarder intensément son compagnon.

« Armin, dis-moi où est Eren. »

Armin savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait davantage éviter son questionnement acharné. Mikasa n'avait sans doute pas la moindre intention de le laisser y échapper. Alors, il continua, résolu.

« Il a été enfermé dans un cachot souterrain du bataillon. », finit-il par lâcher de son propre chef.

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils à ses dires, l'expression sombre. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle ne paraissait pas spécialement étonnée pour autant. On pouvait facilement ainsi en déduire qu'elle s'était préparée à une déclaration de ce genre-là.

« Nous n'avions pas le choix…, ajouta lentement Armin. Il risque la peine de mort. »

Il avait une mine honteuse, submergée par la culpabilité. Pourtant ils savaient tous deux qu'aucun n'était à blâmer. Eren non plus n'y était pour rien. Ce monde ne pouvait simplement pas s'empêcher d'accumuler injustice sur souffrance.

« Tu vas bien, Mikasa ? »

Armin prononça ces quelques mots dès qu'il remarqua la respiration étrangement excédée de son amie. Cette dernière avait le visage pâle, et des gouttes de sueur suintaient depuis le haut de sa tête. Avant même que Mikasa eût le temps de rétorquer, le jeune garçon plaça sa main sur le front étrangement chaud de la fille. Il la retira peu de temps après, faisant par ailleurs apparaître une expression embarrassée sur son visage enfantin.

« Tu as de la fièvre, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je demande au docteur de revenir t'examiner. », dit-il avec aplomb.

Il se releva aussitôt.

« Tu dois aussi avoir très faim, après tout tu as bien dû dormir deux jours entiers. Je vais aller te chercher de la nourriture. Je reviens avec tout ça, d'accord ? En attendant, repose-toi et n'essaie surtout pas de sortir de ton lit ! On ne sait jamais, ça peut-être dangereux pour toi, tu es encore faible. »

Le jeune garçon tourna les talons dans le but d'exécuter les intentions qu'il venait d'exposer. Mais le son de la voix de Mikasa le retint.

« Je veux voir Eren. », énonça-t-elle.

Se retournant vers sa camarade, Armin fit apparaître un faible sourire attristé sur ses lèvres.

« Bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Mikasa hocha vaguement la tête et se résigna finalement à se détendre un minimum. À cela, l'adolescent quitta la chambre.

**##**

Pour la énième fois depuis à peu près une dizaine de minutes, le soupir las du caporal s'échappa de ses lèvres en un souffle inaudible. Ses traits se montraient quasiment indéchiffrables. Il pouvait paraître flegmatique à certain, ou tout bonnement blasé à d'autres. Cela dépendait du point de vue.

Adossé contre un mur de pierre, les bras croisés sur son torse, il attendait impatiemment, sans bouger ni parler. L'endroit où il se situait ressemblait à une sorte de long couloir lugubre. Le lieu était uniquement éclairé par les quelques torches accrochées aux murs. Il avait les yeux rivés droit devant lui.

C'était là, séparé par des barreaux de fer, que résidait un jeune garçon aux cheveux brun foncé. Lui aussi restait entièrement immobile, l'obscurité englobant la totalité de son corps. Mais contrairement au caporal, il n'était pas éveillé. Couché dans un lit qui ne semblait pas de la meilleure des qualités, des chaînes lui emprisonnaient chevilles et poignets. Il s'agissait du jeune Eren.

Une expression grave transparut sur le visage de Levi. Il avait été responsable de l'adolescent, mais n'avait malgré tout pas pu l'arrêter. De plus, à cause de cela, beaucoup y étaient passés. Cependant, il ne savait pas qui avait le plus été responsable de ça, entre lui et le garçon. Tout ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il ne laisserait pas Eren s'en tirer de cette manière. Toutefois, d'un autre côté, celui-ci était la personne qui risquait beaucoup à présent. En effet, si par malheur des hommes en dehors de la brigade d'exploration venaient à être au courant de la menace que représentait le gamin, cela deviendrait un assez gros problème. Énormément de civils pourraient le blâmer d'avoir été le facteur de tant de morts, et les brigades spéciales pourraient donc facilement demander qu'il leur soit confié. Cette possibilité était l'une de celles à le plus éviter. Ainsi, pour plus de sécurité, ils avaient décidé à ce qu'il soit du mieux possible isolé du monde extérieur. Ces cachots appartenant spécialement à la brigade d'exploration, personne, mis à part ses membres, ne pouvait donc pénétrer en ces lieux. Ou du moins, pas sans l'autorisation d'un supérieur. C'était un avantage essentiel pour eux. Par ailleurs, cette mesure avait également prise afin d'agir conformément aux règles de sûreté. Notamment, les chaînes qui liaient Eren avaient été placées afin d'empêcher celui-ci de pouvoir librement se déplacer dès son réveil. On ne pouvait pas prévoir son état lorsqu'il rouvrirait les yeux.

Par la même occasion, Levi et Erwin avaient ordonné aux troupes de garder les détails de cette dernière excursion secrets. Officiellement, ils n'avaient qu'été attaqués par une véritable meute de titans particulièrement affamés, ce qui n'était qu'un semi-mensonge. Dans le processus, Eren avait donc été gravement blessé lors de la bataille, en dépit de sa capacité à se transformer en titan.

Le bataillon d'exploration ayant souvent eu la malchance de revenir avec le tiers, voir le quart de ses troupes, cela était passé plus ou moins inaperçu. Seulement, la distance qui séparait la population et les autres brigades de la vérité restait très infime. Des rumeurs pourraient bientôt se propager d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela n'était qu'une question de temps. Pour cette raison, ils se devaient de cacher la vérité du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, et de rapidement récupérer le mur Maria dans le processus.

En attendant, ils étaient dans l'obligation d'attendre le rétablissement du titan furtif. Cela ennuyait grandement le caporal, mais ils n'avaient d'autres choix que de patienter en silence.

**##**

« Alors, ça va ? »

Reposée sur son lit, Mikasa jeta distraitement un regard à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier était celui qui l'avait ramené saine et sauve à l'intérieur des murs, à ses risques et périls. Mais la jeune fille, n'en ayant pas eu mot, ne s'en préoccupait pas. Alors, elle ne daigna de lui répondre qu'en un hochement de tête indifférent. Elle se mit ensuite à scruter le plafond, sans apporter la moindre importance à la compagnie de son visiteur.

« Armin m'a dit que tu n'allais pas très bien, alors je me disais que, peut-être… »

Il s'arrêta, visiblement à court de mots. Il ne savait comment s'exprimer convenablement à elle. En vérité, il sentait que sa présence n'était probablement pas désirée, ou en tout cas pas des plus appréciée. Il ne put se retenir de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Il était évident que Mikasa avait été bouleversée par l'état de son frère. Ce n'était donc pas surprenant qu'elle reste murée dans ses pensées, celles-ci concernant probablement Eren. Pourtant à cet instant-là, le jeune ami de la fille ne pouvait qu'éprouver un sentiment hostile envers cet adolescent. À la fois pour laisser Mikasa seule proie à des angoisses, mais aussi pour, de quelque manière que ce soit, toujours faire en sorte de tourmenter l'esprit de celle-ci. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait réellement lui en vouloir.

Puis, ses yeux tombèrent sur les bandages qui recouvraient la peau meurtrie de la jeune fille. Ils lui montaient jusqu'au cou, témoignant des innombrables dommages qu'elle avait subis. Pour lui, le fait que la souffrance ne se lise pas sur ses traits n'était pas normal. Bien entendu, il n'eut pas besoin d'être spécialement futé pour vite voir à travers son impassibilité permanente, et d'ailleurs forcée. Ses tremblements, bien qu'à peine remarquables, trahissaient la lutte qu'elle menait contre la douleur. Le jeune homme soupçonna la raison de cette résistance, et il en demeura penné malgré lui ; sans doute que ces plaies représentaient une forme de honte pour Mikasa, l'auteur n'étant que son frère adoptif lui-même. Il préféra ne rien dire, et laisser le silence s'immiscer doucement entre eux.

* * *

**Moins long que mon précédent chapitre, qui lui ne l'était par ailleurs pas vraiment. Et comme la dernière fois, ce second chapitre pourra vous paraître imprécis à certains passages. J'espère pouvoir avancer du mieux possible l'histoire en elle-même au chapitre trois, mais je ne vous promets rien. Enfin, dites-moi ce que vous avez apprécié ou non en lisant ce texte ! N'hésitez pas à me signa****ler quoique ce soit, et à critiquer certains points s'il faut ! Sur ce, à la prochaine ;).**


End file.
